Undangan: Cinta Terakhir
by kwenda
Summary: Dia tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar yang ingin kujadikan teman. Terlintas dalam pikiranku pun sama sekali tidak pernah / Cewek murahan, tukang selingkuh, perusak hubungan orang, semua itu sudah menjadi nama tengahku / Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintainya di saat semua tentangnya terasa begitu benar? / Sequel dari Undangan / Sakura POV / Rate M karena bahasa.
Dia tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar yang ingin kujadikan teman. Terlintas dalam pikiranku pun sama sekali tidak pernah.

Aku mengenalnya, tentu saja. Dia populer. Aku sering mendengar namanya disebut di antara perbincangan murahan para perempuan itu. Entah karena keluarganya, penampilannya, atau pun karena pacar barunya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah peduli.

Duniaku selama kuliah juga tidak begitu berbeda saat masih SMA dulu. Selalu dipenuhi dengan yang namanya belajar, _make_ _up_ , pacaran, cowok-cowok, kencan, atau _hangout_ bersama sahabat. Itu semua seperti sebuah rutinitas dalam kehidupanku dan aku puas dengan rutinitas tersebut. Sekalipun, cowok-cowok yang termasuk dalam rutinitasku kerap kali berbeda.

Tapi, walaupun kehidupanku saat kuliah dan SMA memiliki rutinitas yang sama, tidak dengan cara berpikirku. Mereka juga ikut bertambah dewasa seiring bertambahnya usia dan hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan cara pacaranku. Aku sudah tidak seenaknya memutuskan hubungan saat bosan. Tentu tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali orang-orang terdekatku. Aku sendiri tidak heran. Bagi mereka, mendengar namaku disebut, pasti segala sesuatu tentang tukang selingkuh, cewek murahan dan perebut pacar orang akan langsung menempel dalam benak mereka. Itu semua sudah menjadi nama tengahku sejak aku SMP dan aku tidak peduli. Karena jika aku peduli, aku hanya akan merasakan sakit hati.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berubah, tapi kata Gaara, aku berubah sejak aku putus dengan Naruto. Aku menjadi lebih serius (dia tidak enak bilang aku lebih setia) dalam berpacaran. Mungkin saja. Hubunganku dengan Naruto sendiri berlangsung selama 2 tahun, dan aku setia dengannya selama itu, sebelum Gaara datang beberapa bulan kemudian. Oke, aku memang sering selingkuh saat berpacaran dengan seorang kakak kelas, sebelum Naruto. Aku tidak ingat berapa lama. Tapi, dia begitu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga aku sering merasa ditelantarkan dan akhirnya selingkuh dengan banyak cowok di belakangnya. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar serius dengan semua selingkuhanku saat itu. Aku memang selingkuh, tapi aku masih menyukai kakak kelas itu dan mereka semua hanyalah selingan saat aku merasa jenuh dan butuh perhatian. Dan kemudian Naruto hadir. Dia tidak mendekatiku hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, bukan untuk status ataupun karena penasaran, tapi dia mendekatiku dengan perasaan tulusnya, dan hal itu membuatku merasa dihargai.

Kakak kelas itu akhirnya tahu segala perselingkuhanku di belakangnya setelah memergoki aku dan Naruto sedang kencan. Dia memukul Naruto keras, dan aku tidak sampai hati untuk melihat Naruto babak belur karenaku, oleh karena itu aku menarik kakak kelas itu pergi untuk berbicara. Tapi, dia malah membentakku, menghinaku, dan menyumpahiku dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Itu semua menyakitkan. Karena hal itulah aku menghindar dari Naruto. Walaupun aku tahu dia akan dengan senang hati menerimaku, menerima segala kekuranganku, dan mau menjadi tempat bersandarku. Tapi, aku terlalu rapuh untuk bergantung pada siapapun. Aku begitu sakit hati sampai aku tidak sanggup bercerita pada siapapun tentang penghinaannya dan hatiku yang sudah terbelah itu hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar hinaan dari orang sekitar tentangku. Hinaan yang biasanya tidak aku hiraukan.

Aku mengira setelah semua hinaan yang terlontar dari hampir satu sekolah, aku akan kehilangan semuanya. Semua sahabatku, orang terdekatku, juga Naruto. Tapi, mereka tidak. Mereka semua tetap berada di sana. Menungguku kembali bergabung bersama mereka dan menunggu aku menceritakan segalanya saat aku siap. Dan karena kejadian ini membuatku sadar betapa berharganya mereka dan betapa aku takut kehilangan mereka.

Seiring berjalannya hubunganku dengan Naruto, aku tidak merasakan debaran lagi saat berada di dekatnya. Aku nyaman dengannya, dan hal itulah yang membuatku setia dengannya. Tapi, lama kelamaan, aku mulai bimbang dengan perasaanku saat Gaara hadir dan menawarkan debaran juga perasaan nyaman yang kuinginkan. Aku mulai jalan dengan Gaara dan aku akhirnya tau perasaan apa yang kumiliki terhadap Naruto. Aku menganggapnya seorang sahabat. Naruto tidak melakukan banyak hal manis, bahkan sedari dulu, dan sekali pun ia melakukannya tetap terasa seperti kasih sayang seorang sahabat. Mulai dari cara berpacaran kami, sikapnya yang ingin melindungiku dari apapun seperti Ino, hingga cara berciuman, semuanya berbeda dari kebanyakan pasangan lainnya.

Aku juga menyadari satu fakta lainnya. Aku menemukan cinta pertamaku, dan orang itu adalah Gaara. Dia lah yang merubahku menjadi orang yang lebih baik sedikit demi sedikit. Dia mengajarkanku apa artinya sebuah kesetiaan, cinta, ketulusan, kesabaran, dan hal-hal manis lainnya yang mampu membuatku tidak pernah bosan bersamanya. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah berniat untuk selingkuh dari Naruto, terlebih setelah apa yang dia lakukan untukku, tapi aku sadar dengan situasi kami. Kami tidak akan merasakan perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya jika hubungan ini terus dilanjutkan. Makanya saat aku pergi dengan Gaara waktu itu, aku sedang memikirkan cara agar kami bisa putus secara baik-baik serta mengatakan pendapatku tentang hubungan kami, tapi Naruto terlanjur menganggap aku selingkuh. Dan semuanya telah terlambat.

Setelah itu, hubunganku dengan Gaara terus berlanjut sampai kami lulus kuliah. Aku dengan gelar dokterku, dan Gaara dengan gelar tekniknya. Dan akhirnya hubungan kami diuji saat Gaara harus ke luar kota menggantikan ayahnya mengurus perusahaan. Kami menjalani _long distance relationship_ dan itu tidak semudah yang pernah aku bayangkan. Tentu semua orang akan berpikir dengan adanya media komunikasi yang tersedia, masalah ldr akan terselsaikan. Tapi, tidak, terlebih dengan kesibukan kami. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan aku sibuk dengan koass-ku. Kami memiliki masalah dengan pertemuan waktu sehingga sering kali saat dia menghubungiku, aku sedang mengurus pasien dan hal itu membuat kami hanya bisa bertukar beberapa pesan setiap harinya.

2 bulan tidak bertemu dengannya terasa begitu menyiksa. Aku sangat sangat merindukannya, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Jadi, kami berusaha _meet up_ dan pergi kencan di sela-sela kesibukan, tapi hal itu tidak bisa berlangsung lama karena _lagi-lagi_ terhalang kesibukan kami. Namun aku sedikit bersyukur setidaknya perasaan merindu itu sudah sedikit terobati.

Kemudian ujian bagi pasangan ldr kembali melanda. Munculnya orang baru di tengah-tengah kami. Jika aku belum berubah, masih menjadi perempuan jalang yang suka selingkuh, aku mungkin akan menerima ajakan mereka tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku masih memiliki Gaara, cowok yang begitu percaya padaku, menerimaku dan mengajariku untuk tetap setia sekalipun dalam hubungan yang membosankan. Dan aku ingin tetap mempercayainya sebagaimana dia percaya padaku, menerimanya seperti dia menerimaku, dan menjalani semuanya seperti biasa, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa saat dia datang menemuiku meminta mengakhiri hubungan kami yang terjalin lebih dari 4 tahun. Alasannya? Dia menyukai sekretaris barunya.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan patah hati. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Dan rasa sakit saat aku dihina oleh kakak kelasku dulu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan rasa sakit saat aku putus dengan Gaara. Hatiku ikut hancur bersama dengan hubungan kami.

Aku menjalani hari-hariku tanpa Gaara seperti orang mati. Selama ini, Gaara seperti penawar yang selalu memberikan cinta yang kubutuhkan dalam menjalani hidup dan ketidakhadirannya dalam hidupku membuatku merasa hampa dan tidak berarti. Aku ingin dicintai tapi aku takut untuk kembali mencintai. Dan sebelum aku sadar, aku telah kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Cewek jalang yang suka memainkan perasaan orang lain demi mendapatkan cinta yang sama seperti yang kubutuhkan.

Tapi, cinta pertama tetaplah cinta pertama. Akan ada cinta baru yang akan menggantikannya jika yang lama berakhir dan semua itu terulang sampai akhirnya kita bertemu dengan cinta terakhir kita. Dan semua cinta-cinta sebelumnya bukanlah hal sia-sia. Semua itu bisa dijadikan sebagai pembelajaran dalam hidup kita.

Setelah 1 tahun aku mempermainkan terhadap perasaan dokter magang lain, aku tersadar atas semua perbuatanku. Aku mencoba hidup tanpa bayang-bayang Gaara. Itu sulit. Tapi, semua kesulitan itu membuatku menemukan cinta keduaku di rumah sakit tempatku magang.

Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, dokter tampan yang diidamkan para perawat dan dokter _koass_ perempuan lainnya.

Pertemuan klise menghubungkan kami berdua. Dia menjadi dokter pembimbingku saat aku memeriksa seseorang pasien dan dia menegurku dengan kasar. Aku tahu aku masih baru dalam bidang ini, tapi, dia bisa kan tidak bersikap seperti seorang berengsek yang memarahiku seakan-akan aku sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal sampai membuat sang pasien meninggal. Semenjak itu aku menghindar jika dia menjadi dokter pembimbingku. Dan dia tiba-tiba meminta maaf padaku di acara perpisahan para dokter _koass_ dan dokter residen sebelumku yang sudah selesai magang di sini dengan para dokter pembimbing juga perawat.

Singkatnya, sejak itu kami memulai pertemanan kami dari awal, saling jatuh cinta, kemudian berpacaran selama satu setengah tahun. Kami putus karena dia selalu mendesakku untuk membiarkannya melakukan _fingering._ Sebenarnya semenjak satu tahun kami berpacaran, dia sudah mulai mendesakku untuk membiarkannya melakukan hal lain yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Dia sering mengajakku menginap di apartemennya jika kami berdua sama-sama senggang, atau pergi menyelinap ke ruang istirahat _hospitalist_ , tetapi aku selalu menolaknya. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak mau melakukan hubungan seks dengan siapapun sebelum aku menikah. Tentu, setidaknya aku harus menyisakan keperawananku untuk suamiku sebagai penghargaan karena dia mau menikahi seorang mantan jalang dengan segudang mantan. Kakashi menerima itu _pada awalnya._ Dan lima bulan terakhir selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran karena kekeraskepalaan kami sebelum kata putus menjadi penyelesaian masalah.

Berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Kakashi juga bersamaan dengan dimulainya _internship_ di Konoha Hospital. Aku tidak mengalami kegalauan seperti saat aku putus dengan Gaara, tapi tentu aku sedikit menyesal dan menyayangkan hubungan kami harus putus karena masalah seks. Maksudku, Kakashi adalah pria yang baik, dewasa, sabar, penyayang, mapan, kaya, juga tampan. Dan dia belum menikah di umurnya yang ke-28, berbeda dua tahun denganku. Aku rasa itu sebabnya dia begitu ingin melakukan seks. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memuaskan hasratnya dan dokter bernafsu pun masih bisa menggunakan otaknya untuk tidak menyewa seorang pelacur yang bisa saja mengidap penyakit kelamin.

Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan kembali bertemu menemukan cinta ketigaku di sini hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan setelah putus. Dia pasienku yang tampan, tapi menyebalkan. Awalnya, dia memang datang berobat padaku karena sakit dan dia langsung menolak histeris saat aku bilang aku harus menyuntiknya agar bisa cepat sembuh. Aku bisa menolelirnya. Maksudku, tentu ada orang yang takut untuk disuntik, jadi aku memilih untuk memberikannya resep obat. Tetapi, kemudian, dia sering datang berobat setiap akhir pekan untuk menggodaku, mengajakku berkencan, atau hanya sekedar berbincang selama 15 menit. Demi Tuhan, dia membayar 28000 yen hanya untuk berbincang selama 15 menit? Itu pendekatan paling bodoh yang pernah aku rasakan dan aku menyukainya.

Setelah dia melakukannya pendekatan bodoh itu selama 2 bulan, aku akhirnya menerima ajakan kencannya. Aku masih ingat ekspresinya saat aku mengatakan iya untuk ajakannya. Dia senang, dan dia menutupinya dengan sebuah kerlingan menggoda disertai sebuah senyuman miring dan aku bersumpah demi wajah tampan Zayn Malik, dia begitu seksi saat itu.

Saat aku melihatnya datang menjemputku di sebuah cafe dekat rumah sakit dengan sebuah _Buggati,_ hal yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benakku adalah dia orang kaya. Maksudku, tentu dia kaya setelah menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk pendekatan bodohnya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka dia sekaya _itu._ Dia lalu membawaku makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di dekat laut dan aku bersyukur aku memilih mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat cukup mewah sebelum pergi atau aku akan malu karena salah kostum. Dia berhasil membuatku terkesan sepanjang malam karena sikap romantisnya juga sikap _gentle-_ nya. Kami saling memperkenalkan diri lebih dalam dan setelahnya semua obrolan terasa natural.

Hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat dan dekat sampai akhirnya dia menjadi keseharian untukku, godaannya sebagai makananku dan cintanya sebagai nafasku. Dan aku selalu menjadi pembohong ulung saat dia bertanya menggodaku apakah aku mencintainya di saat dia tahu jawabannya. Dia juga sering bertanya apakah aku cemburu saat aku melihatnya dekat dengan perempuan lain padahal dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di mataku.

Kami memang belum memiliki hubungan khusus yang saling mengikat saat itu, dan itu salahku karena aku suka mengelak saat dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku mengelak bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak mencintainya di saat semuanya terasa begitu benar saat bersamanya? Aku takut. Aku takut dengan adanya hubungan khusus, sebuah kata putus bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tidak mau. Dia begitu berharga, begitu sempurna, begitu ... _benar_ dan aku tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya.

Tapi, hubungan tidak mengikat itu membuat hubungan kami merenggang beberapa saat kemudian. Dia tidak lagi menghubungiku setiap hari. Da tidak mengajakku kencan di akhir pekan. Dan saat kami akhirnya bertemu, aku bisa melihat wajah frustasinya yang berusaha dia tutupi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi aku tidak suka. Ditambah dia menceritakan kesehariannya beberapa waktu terakhir ini dengan penuh kebohongan. Aku bisa merasakannya karena bohong sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak aku kecil.

Dia akhirnya mengakui apa yang membuatnya frustasi setelah aku mendesaknya. Dia bilang, dia sudah bertunangan dengan orang yang dijodohkan ibunya baru-baru ini. Dia berusaha menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia dari dulu menolak perjodohan itu dan bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Tapi, aku terlalu sakit hati untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya sementara berbagai pikiran buruk segera memenuhiku. Aku berpikir bahwa selama ini dia hanya bermain-main denganku, sebelum akhirnya dia menikah dengan perempuan itu.

Semua perlakuannya. Semua tatapan cinta dan ciuman lembut itu.. _Tidak berarti apa-apa?_

Aku menangis memikirkan hal itu dan dia tidak pernah suka melihatku menangis. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya duduk di sana, di seberangku, menatapku dengan terluka. Dan aku muak. Aku meninggalkannya dan pulang dengan taxi. Kencan itu adalah kencan terburuk dari segala yang terburuk.

Saat aku bercerita kepada Ino, dia kaget. Dia memekik saat mengucapkan "Uchiha Sasuke yang itu?!" aku hanya mengganguk pelan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah Ino sampai dia memekik begitu saat mendengar namanya dan aku baru tahu bahwa Sasuke dulu adalah teman kuliahku yang populer, yang terkenal lumayan _playboy_. Walau Ino menambahkan tidak separahku dulu saat SMA. Ino sialan.

"Beri kesempatan untuk Sasuke, Sak. Dengarkan penjelasannya dulu. Siapa tahu dia memang benar-benar _Mr. Right-_ mu." saran Ino dan aku melakukannya. Aku juga mengharapkan Sasuke sebagai _Mr. Right-_ ku.

Aku bersyukur Sasuke masih mengejarku, masih berusaha memberikan penjelasan padaku, dan aku benar-benar lega saat aku mendengarnya dia mencintaiku dan mengatakan dia serius denganku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dan aku mengucapkannya padanya.

Tidak berapa lama setelah hubungan kami membaik, dia membawaku ke pertemuan keluarganya dan keluarga tunangannya. Dia mengatakannya dengan jelas pada semua orang di sana bahwa dia _hanya_ mencintaiku dan tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun selain aku. Dan saat itu aku terharu dan diam-diam bersumpah agar setelah kami menikah nanti aku akan terus menjejalkan makanan manis ke mulutnya agar dia bisa terus mengucapkan hal-hal manis seperti itu. Lalu, tunangannya juga mengatakan dia tidak mencintai Sasuke dan tidak pernah setuju untuk dijodohkan. Dan pertunangan itu resmi diputuskan di hadapanku. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan berjalan begini lancar tapi itu bagus. Mereka tidak banyak drama.

Setelah pertunangan itu, banyak hal terjadi. Orangtua Sasuke begitu menyukaiku dan sering mendesak Sasuke agar segera menikahiku. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah keluarga Uchiha sampai mereka ingin anak-anaknya cepat menikah, tapi aku senang mengetahui mereka merestui hubungan kami. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bersahabat dengan mantan tunangan Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan percaya atau tidak, dia bahkan membantu Sasuke saat melamarku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur Sasuke tetap memilihku, bukan Hinata yang seribu kali lebih baik dariku.

Kami menikah 3 bulan setelah dia melamarku. Dan pernikahan kami membuatku bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku tidak mengenalinya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dia menjadi seorang pria sekarang. Dia terlihat gagah dan tegas. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang dulu yang masih suka cengengesan. Dan aku bahagia melihat dia menemukan pasangannya di pernikahanku. Sst, aku melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang mengobrol di tepi kolam renang berdua. Aku harap mereka akan menjadi pasangan nantinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudahkah aku bilang betapa posesifnya Sasuke setelah menikah?

Dia menggenggamku erat saat kami berjalan, seolah-olah takut aku akan hilang di tengah keramaian. Tapi, aku menyukainya. Aku suka terkekang dalam sikap posesifnya yang begitu memabukkan.

Sudahkah aku bilang betapa manisnya mulut Sasuke sekalipun aku tidak pernah memberikannya makanan manis?

Aku pernah menggodanya seperti itu dan dia bilang "Apa maksudmu? Aku _selalu_ makan makanan manis," jawabnya.

"Apa? Kapan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan makanan manis." balasku, mengingat-ingat kebiasannya selama ini.

Dia tersenyum miring. "Rahasia."

Aku melotot. "Apa-apaan! Kita sudah menikah, tidak ada rahasia." ucapku tegas.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya di samping kepala. "Oke, oke." Aku bersidekap, menunggu jawabannya. Tapi, dia malah memeluk pinganggku, menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya, dan mencium, melumat dan menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Saat dia selesai dengan ciumannya, dia menatapku yang masih berada di pelukannya. "Itu makanan manisku."

Dan sudahkah aku bilang betapa bersyukurnya aku memiliki Sasuke di sisiku?

Aku tidak mampu memilih kata-kata yang pas untuk menjabarkannya tapi, yang pasti, aku benar-benar bersyukur ada dia di sini, bersamaku, sampai sisa hidupku.

* * *

Dia tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar yang ingin kujadikan teman. Terlintas dalam pikiranku pun sama sekali tidak pernah.

Dan sekarang, dia tidur di sampingku. Dengan lengan kokohnya berada di pinggangku dan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran namanya tersemat di jari manis tanganku yang sedang mengelus rambutnya.

Takdir membawaku untuk bertemu dengannya dan aku bersyukur dia menjadi cinta ketiga, sekaligus cinta terakhirku.

.

.

 **E N D**


End file.
